


Late for Tea

by CharlieBravoWhiskey



Series: Prompted from Tumblr [15]
Category: Doctor Who, The Hobbit
Genre: Crack, Gen, Tea, Tumblr, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBravoWhiskey/pseuds/CharlieBravoWhiskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is late...again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late for Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing is mine, Brit-picked or beta-read. 
> 
> songstersmiscellany: Martha and 10th Dr. end up in Middle Earth (either LotR or Hobbit)

“Um, Doctor….we…um…seem to have landed on…um…Middle Earth,” Martha said as she clutched the Doctor’s sleeve; admittedly when Martha said she wanted to see something that she would never ever see again, this wasn’t what she had in mind, not that she was complaining, of course, the Hobbit was her favorite story from her childhood.

“Well, what do you think?” the Doctor said his hands outstretched and turning around, “this is brilliant; look at these Hobbit holes!”

“You’re quite late for tea, Doctor,” Bilbo said, smoking placidly on the bench beside them; he looked up at them smiling broadly, “you promised to come back for tea five years ago.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are nice but not necessary to my mental well being. Thank you for reading.


End file.
